


Twisted circumstances.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Basically YouTube is attacked by some hackers,and Jack is one of the victims.





	Twisted circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically YouTube is attacked by some hackers,and Jack is one of the victims.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Screen of your phone is brightened up by you,checking the video which you've worked for a whole month one last time,you turn around to sink into a sound sleep.  
Morning time comes as sudden as it usually does,you gets up and go to that video again.But what you see is completely opposed to your imaginations,everyone,everyone is commenting about how sucks the thing is.Even some of them declare that you've changed,into someone they barely know."Waves of ' _fashion_ ' drowned him,now the man I see is a totally stranger."  
"Well tbh,he _was_ genuine,but it's a pity that that thing doesn't exist anymore.Can't you see that how much had he changed?Jack,if you see this,I wanna you to wake up.Dream would be broken one day,and the fact is,you should stop trying shit like this,for real.I used to love you Jack,I mean, _we_ used to love you.Just don't leave us in such a disappointment like this,okay?"  
-"Is there any one else who want to dislike this video?" -"Me." -"Here..." -"I've already done."  
This is the time you don't believe in your eyes,you didn't do anything yet you gained nothing but _hatred_.All the comments are negative,there's no like for this video,and you lost most of your subscribers like literally overnight.Wait,the number of the following people are still going fewer and fewer constantly.Mind is blown up because what happened,you simply sit on the edge of the bed and lock your teary eyes to the ground tightly.Drops of salty water fall down as you wrap your hands around your head which is hurting bad,your chest pains every time your heart pounds hurtfully."Sean?"From the distance,a familiar voice appears and spreads some warmth.  
"Sean?Are you alright here?"Out of the darkness,Mark shows up,asking softly with concern.  
Nearly choking,you choose not to answer.It's just impossible for you to bring this up,since it is causing the pain of every part of your body and heart."Hey,it's okay now,it's okay...I'm here..."  
Shivering at the tenderness given by the other man,you hug back while rubbing your chin against his shoulder."It's all okay now,shh..."Sighed for nothing,he pats your back,"Could you tell me what happened to make you feel so sad,so that I may make it up for you?"  
Shaking your head weakly,you manage to tell him what happened from the beginning to end.  
"So...you mean that,they all suddenly hate you for no particular reason?"Going through the comments,Mark frowns as he speaks.Admitting what he said,you nod a little."Hmm,that is unusual...uh-oh." (Pausing,Mark finds a piece of all those,talking about Jack's stealing the video from another YouTuber.Oddly enough,Mark hasn't seen this person before.And what's worse,there's no one stands out to say something for Jack.To look into this deeper,Mark click into the profile of that one who told everybody that "Jack had stolen a video".Shockingly,the date he uploaded the video is ahead of Jack's.) "What the...Hey Sean,have you seen this?"  
"What...?N-no...I-I didn't...I-I would not do things like that!Like,never...!Oh God...Oh God why..."Breaking into tears,you cry out when you lean into Mark's arms."I know,I know.I trust you,baby.Let's dig the truth up and see who's behind all of this,okay?"  
"You-you trust...you trust me...?R-really...?"Eyes shot with red,you tremble violently."Of course I do,there's no possibility that you copied others."Said Mark put you into his embrace.  
"Than-thank you,Mark...I would've...I would've lost my mind here....if you-if you hadn't come."  
"It's okay babe...oh wait.Wait wait wait wait!...Oh shit,fuck!...It's fucking gone now...Oh Lord..."  
"What-what happened?"Nervously,you ask."I saw a comment which was trying to say something nice,but it disappeared when I want to click into it.But that can prove a thing,maybe there are people believe in you...Maybe their words was also deleted...don't you think?"  
"Wha-what?!They-they shouldn't b-be blocked!...Oh Christ,what-what can I do now?..."  
"Well uh...how 'bout...Okay,I'll ask for help then.Don't worry baby,I've got your back for this.Right now,we are going to have a shower and a nice rest to get rid of it,okay?"  
Lifting you up,he didn't give you a chance to answer.Yet you melt into his hug,closing your eyes.

* * *

Open your eyelids to welcome a brand new day,you touch your forehead with Mark's body."Mornin' babe."Smiling up,Mark runs a hand through your hair."M-Mornin'..."Shyly,you bite your mouth after responding him."Guess....what happened last night?"Deliberately,he smirks as he speaks to you."Wh-what?"Blinking,you throw your curiosity out."Here,you'll be amazed."  
On the website,the scenery is totally different from yesterday.Apologies are coming from all the people,making it up with speaking nice things."I said,you'll be amazed."Mark says playfully.  
Heavy feelings are mixed up in your brain,you pull Mark into a long kiss between thick tears.  
"Thank you...thank you so...so much..."Sobbing,you bury your face into his shoulder."Aww baby...It's okay,it's okay.You don't have to thank me,I just can't let you suffer from the pain."  
Finishing the words,Mark carries Jack all the way to the bed,cuddling with him for spending the rest of the day.Under the pale celling,this couple are both in the perfectly same,sweet dream.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -.]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by this fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040919/chapters/11589298).


End file.
